A DantexNero Halloween
by missred101
Summary: Halloween. Nero's least favorite holiday and Dante's favorite. Dante, however, has an idea that might change Nero's mind. Trick and treat, Nero? DantexNero. Yaoi.


_This is a fic I wrote for a friend of mine on Deviantart. It's also just to get into the Halloween spirit. I hope you enjoy and HAPPY HALLOWEEN!_

**Xx A DantexNero Halloween xX**

It was a dark, spooky night. The moon was full and the sky was flooded with hazy clouds. All throughout the streets, you could hear shrieks, screams and…laughing? Children playing? Well, I guess that's what you'd expect on Halloween night. In Nero's eyes it was one of the worst holidays ever. Yet it was one of Dante's favorite.

There was a knock on the door for the fifteenth time that night. Nero reluctantly walked to the door and opened it, his eyes half lidded with boredom.

"TRICK OR TREAT!" The volume of the three words almost made Nero jump. There at the door were three children who looked to be less than eight years old, all dressed in cheap costumes of a witch, goblin, and a sheet-with-eyes-cut-out ghost.

Nero sighed. He would have yelled at them for disturbing him if they weren't so young. Still, he was pretty annoyed. He bitterly answered, "We don't have any candy. Sorry." Then he shut the door. He let out another sigh as he turned and saw Dante lying on the couch.

"How come you don't like Halloween so much, kid?"

"Because! All it is is a bunch of kids, walking around in stupid costumes, begging for candy when we never have any!"

"Well, why don't you just go buy some?"

"What for?"

"Oh, c'mon, Nero. It's all in good fun. Don't tell me you never begged for candy either."

Nero just gave a huff. He sat down on the edge of the desk, stretched, and yawned, "Anyway, I think I'm gonna go to bed. Why don't you close up shop so that no more kids bother us?" Dante quirked a brow and smirked, "Wow, horny today aren't you?"

"Not like that you perv! I'm tired and I'd rather not have to answer the door wearing nothing but boxer shorts."

"But you don't even sleep with that much on," Dante teased. "Shut up!" Nero hopped off the desk and walked upstairs, "Just close up!"

Dante chuckled, _'Teasing him is so much fun.'_ He lazily got off the couch and locked the door. He nonchalantly switched off the lights before following Nero up the stairs. He made a little detour into the bathroom before he would go into their room.

--

The young man was under the covers, looking out the window and into the beautiful full moon. His eyes began to close when he saw a light shine on the wall next to the window. Nero rolled onto his other side and sat up. He saw Dante leaning in the door way. It took a couple seconds before he could register what the elder was wearing.

Dante was wearing a half buttoned red dress shirt that really complemented his chest. He also had on fancy dress pants, the button and half of the fly undone. Around his neck and down his back was a short, black cape, draping over his shoulders slightly.

The older man's hand was on his hip as he smirked, a rose in his mouth as his demonic fangs kept it in place. Nero was quite impressed with how hot Dante looked although he did still question why he was dressed like that, "Why the hell are you wearing that?"

Dante plucked the rose from his mouth and placed it at his nose, his eyes closed making him look sophisticated, "Oh, Nero. Haven't you ever heard of fantasy role playing?" Nero gave a confused look, "No. I haven't. Now, what are you doing exactly?"

The elder tossed the rose aside, "Well, I'm glad you asked. See, for tonight, I'm gonna be playing Count Sexula and you're gonna be the innocent victim who was attracted to my lair." Dante sounded so stupid Nero couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"Oh my, God! You have WAY too much time on your hands, Dante. Are you serious?" The other man walked over after closing the door, leaving the moon as the only lighting. Nero felt the weight of the bed shift. Nero's slight giggling was cut off when he felt soft lips against his own. Dante pulled away, "Dead serious."

Nero was pushed back down on the bed. He felt Dante pull the sheets away and swing his leg over him, straddling his naked body, "See. I knew you didn't sleep with boxers on," the older man firmly gripped Nero's hardening cock, making Nero gasp, "Sh-shut up!"

Nero couldn't even see that much. It was far too dark. But he did feel everything. The growing bulge in the other's dress pants, the older man's weight over his hips, and Dante's fangs now grazing over his chest. Dante sat back up and untied the cape around his neck, letting it fall over the edge of the bed. He lightly grinded his bulge against Nero's hard on.

The younger gasped again. He reached up and felt for the other's shirt when he felt the skin of his chest instead. He couldn't help but run his hands along the smooth skin. The arousal made his Bringer glow, allowing him to see Dante's face. His eyes were closed as his breath hitched. The glow also allowed Nero to see what he was looking for to begin with. He made no hesitation in finishing unbuttoning the shirt.

Dante eased off of him and got off the bed. He quickly removed his pants and shirt before shifting onto the bed again. He positioned himself between Nero's legs. Nero felt his ass being groped and lifted off the bed, being placed on the elder hunter's lap.

Nero winced when he felt two digits enter him. He fisted the bed sheets in his left hand, "Geez, Dante! You can't give me a warning or anything?" He heard a small chuckle, "I thought you might be used to this by now." Dante had added a third finger, thrusting in and out and circling the inside of the younger one's ass, making him hiss.

"Just relax, I'll get to the 'treat' soon, my bitter love," Dante said in a bitter tone.

He removed his fingers and pushed into Nero slowly, leaning over him more with every inch. He began licking at Nero's chest, making the bottom one arch his back and moan softly. Dante swirled his tongue around the other's nipple before biting onto it and tugging roughly, his hand tweaking and pinching the other.

Nero gasped and his breath hitched as he writhed under his lover's body. His Bringer entangled itself in Dante's hair as he continued his ministrations. Dante licked and sucked his way up to the other's collar bone, sucking hard and leaving a mark as he thrusted painfully slow.

All over his uke's shoulder area, he had left marks. He nipped back to the left side of the younger hunter's neck, "Ready, Nero? Here comes the 'trick'," Dante opened his mouth wide and sunk his teeth into Nero, making him cry out in pain and pleasure.

The young man felt the other's skilled tongue swirl around the flesh in his mouth, drinking up the blood Nero knew he had drawn out. He tilted his neck to the side, submitting to his lover's animalistic act, enjoying it all the while.

Dante moaned into the skin he had bitten into, the combination of these sins were absolutely wonderful. The taste of the blood that flowed through what was his seemed so delicious. The warm tightness of his lover's inner muscles milking his slow moving cock. He knew it had to be his demonic side taking over, but he couldn't stop it. The half demon began to move his hips faster and harder as he continued sucking Nero's blood.

Nero cried out and moaned as his hips moved with Dante's, tears beginning to form in his eyes. He tightly gripped on the locks still in his devil hand as he felt blood running past his collarbone. He reached his left hand around Dante and clawed at his back, panting and making small whimpers at the pained pleasure that washed over him.

The elder finally released his lover's neck and started lapping at the blood that he had missed, making sure to lick at the wounds he had caused, "Sorry, Nero. Did I hurt you? I don't know why I lost control like that." Nero shook his head, "No. I'm fine. It felt…good."

Dante smiled before placing a kiss to Nero's lips. He thrust his tongue into his mouth, giving Nero a taste of his own blood. The both of them moved their hips faster, eager to find their release.

They both pulled away and moaned loudly as Dante rammed into Nero. Dante nuzzled into the crook of the other's neck while the young man threw his head back and yelled in ecstasy, "D-Dante! I'm…I'm gonna…!" "It's okay, baby. Don't hold back."

In one last long, hard thrust, both men howled loudly as they came with each other. Dante collapsed on top of Nero. The young man stopped clawing and wrapped his arms around Dante, both of their chests heaving.

"Hey, Nero?"

"Yeah?"

"Happy Halloween."

Meanwhile, outside, there was a group of little trick or treaters who shivered in fright, "That place is scary. It sounds like someone's dying!"

"And it's so dark!"

"There's no doubt that monsters live there! A lot of them! Like ghosts, and wolves and stuff!"

"That would explain the name Devil May Cry."

--

_Please review! The button is right there!_


End file.
